User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S4 FANFICTION EP28
ELLO!!! I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT JEROY FANS WILL HAVE SOMETHING TO TALK ABOUT - IN THIS EPISODE JEROME IS GONNA SING!!!!! HOW BOUT THAT?? IMPRESSED? YEAH YOU ARE :DDDDD SEE YOU TOMORROW!!!!! P.S I MIGHT BE IN EGLAND FROM JUNE 16-28. SO I'LL SEE YOU IN ENGLAND!!! HOUSE OF SIBUNA *SIBUNA MEETING* NINA - Wow, it's so good to be back! KT - Yeah, sure. NINA - But... Where's Fabian? EDDIE - Listen, we'll tell you everything you need to know, but first - will you be Sibuna leader again? NINA - Ummm, I'd love too. EDDIE - Cool. NINA - But I can't. EDDIE - What? Why? NINA - I'm only back for a few days. I think that things should stay the way they are. EDDIE - OK then, listen. *SCHOOL* JOY - *putting books in her locker. Finds a note* "I really like you. So turn around and hear me out" What? *turns around* JEROME - Hear me out. *sings* "I'm sorry I don't understand, Where all of this is coming from. I thought that we were fine. Your head's running wild again, My dear we still have everything, And it's all in your mind." JOY - *tears in her eyes* Jerome... *kisses him* JEROME - Am I forgiven? JOY - I don't know. *kisses him* JEROME - I think the answer is yes. JOY - *smiles* *PATRICIA'S ROOM* *KNOCKING* PATRICIA - Come in! STEPHANIE - Hello, Patty. PATRICIA - What do YOU want? STEPHANIE - I want my boyfriend back! PATRICIA - Your boyfriend? He was my boyfriend. STEPHANIE - Yeah, I heard "was". As in "not anymore"? PATRICIA - Listen, you American. Get out of here, and get your hands of my boyfriend before I punch you right in your stupid second grader face! Eddie is MY boyfriend! STEPHANIE - Yeah, try "were". *leaves* PATRICIA - Ugh, I hate her! *SCHOOL* EDDIE - OK, this time we all gonna go to the gatehouse. We need to find out who's up there. KT - Yeah, sure. ALL - Sibuna! *SIBUNA LEAVE* STEPPHANIE - Hey, Ed. EDDIE - What do you want, Stephanie? STEPHANIE - I was wondering, are you auditioning for the school play? EDDIE - All Anubis house is auditioning, Stephanie. STEPHANIE - Aww... What happened to "Steph"? EDDIE - Just leave me alone! STEPHANIE - '''*kisses him* *GIRL'S BATHROOM* PATRICIA - *crying* JOY - Trixie, what's wrong? PATRICIA - ..He.. And...... They...... Then..... JOY - Sentence please. PATRICIA - ...Eddie and Stephanie kissed. JOY - WHooaaaaaa... Wait, rewind, they KISSED? PATRICIA - Yeah... What should I do? JOY - Tell you what. You audition for the play, get paired up with someone else, make him jealous, and make him realize what kind of girl he's losing! PATRICIA - Thanks, Joy. JOY - Hey, what are BFF's for. *THEY HUG* *GATEHOUSE* ALFIE - Where's Trix? EDDIE - I don't know.. KT - Edison Sweet, what did you do? EDDIE - Nothiing!!! Well.... Stephanie kissed mee, Yacker saw it.... KT - What? EDDIE - It's not my fault... ALFIE - Sshhh guys, I hear footsteps! ? - Who's there? HOW WAS THAT? So, who's hiding in the gatehouse? Tell me what ya think? SIBUNA!!! I'M PROUD OF IT. Category:Blog posts